family secrets
by flarey phoenix
Summary: some secrets are be kept hidden but others you should tell maddie and jack learn their son is the ghost kid and sam learns something too, read and find out what, dxs
1. Chapter 1

Friends and Family secrets

Maddie fenton was down in the lab when a ghost flew through the portal

"what are you doing here" said maddie

"I came to deliver a message to you half ghost son pass this on HA YOU LOSE" and it disappeared back through the portal

"half ghost DANNY" yelled maddie

"what, what, what is it" said a sixteen year old danny running down the stairs

"a message just came for you I think" she said

"why what was it"

"here was its words I came to deliver a message to your half ghost son pass this on, ha you lose, that was the ghosts exact words now EXPLAIN" she yelled

"erm I well, gotta run" and he ran out before she could get him

"DANNY GET YOU BACKSIDE BACK DOWN HERE NOW" she shouted "OR YOUR GROUNDED UNTIL YOUR EIGHTEEN" she yelled and he peaked his head round the corner

"what do you wanna know since I'm eighteen in two years" he said sighing

"what that ghost meant"

"which part of the message to you want me to explain"

"the half ghost bit" she said angrily

"you know how hard it is to break the news to your parents that your half dead not easy"

"you just did" she said

"oh right well I am, I hate ghosts ruining my friggin life" he mumbled the last bit

"what does the ghost bit look like" she asked

"so your not guna do tests on me or something wacky like that" asked danny

"I'm only guna do one test and that's a blood test"

"fine" he said

"ok hold out your arm" she said picking up a needle

"ok" and she punctured the skin at took a sample of his blood then put it under the microscope

"ok I see bits of green on your blood cells"

"yeah that's ectoplasm comes with the ghost status" said danny

"ok so what does the ghost bit look like"

"if you find out will you hunt me down or tell the entire world that happened once an I don't want it happening again"

"no I wont and I happened to you before"

"yeah some guy called freakshow used a gauntlet thingy on me on live TV but I erased yours and everyone else's memory except sam tucker and jazz they already knew"

"they did no wonder jazz helps you a lot more now" she said

"yeah it was actually sams fault all this"

"it was"

"yeah but my life would have been a lot less cooler if I didn't have these abilities"

"which are"

"the ability to turn into a ghost at will and all the cool stuff that comes with being a ghost the only downside to it is your own friggin parents hunting you and being the number one public ghost enemy" he said

"wait back-up your saying that your phantom"

"yep that's me danny phantom here I'll show you" and he transformed

"oh my god I need to tell jack oh wait it's fudge time although here one minute put these on" and she handed him the fenton cuffs

"why"

"just do it"

"ok" and he put them on

"JACK I CAUGHT PHANTOM" she shouted

"you what" said danny

"oh son just play along" she said

"ok, LET ME GO" he yelled

"good going" and jack ran down the stairs to see phantom in the fenton cuffs

"good job maddie"

"one minute jack" and she walked over to danny and un cuffed him

"what did you do that for"

"so we could get you down here it's fudge time remember" said danny

"wait how do you know about my fudge time" asked jack

"are you guna tell him or am I cause I seriously don't want to explain it again" said danny

"I will just stop floating" and he fell to the floor

"jack danny phantom is not an ordinary ghost he's not even full ghost he's half"

"really, cool who's the other half"

"jack don't freak out or blame me but it's danny" she said

"I know danny phantom and"

"no his human half is danny our son danny, show him danny"

"okay" he said and reverted back

"cool I have a ghost for a son this is so cool, wait so that's why the inventions went haywire around you then"

"yeah that's why"

"well then, oh wait owww man we hunted our own son" said jack

"eh I don't care it was fun" said danny smirking

"well ok then I'm going back to fudge" he said running back up the stairs and danny and maddie looked at each other and burst out into laughter

"oh man I had to round to sam's mum I gotta go" he said running upstairs

"DANNY YOUR CURFEW NO LONGER EXISTS" she shouted

"THANK'S MUM" shouted danny as he closed the front door and ran to sam's then he knocked on the door and sam answered

"what took you so long"

"explaining why a ghost gave my mum a message about me being half ghost"

"what they know" she asked surprised

"yeah so what did you want to tell me" he asked walking in

"oh erm come upstairs and I'll show you" she said walking up the stairs

"coming" he said running after her and into her room

"ok I wanted to tell you something but now I'm not sure if I can" she said

"why?"

"it might ruin everything" she said

"well erm ok since I'm in a very good mood I think I'll have some fun for once" he said walking up to her

"and how do you suppose you do that"

"I figure it out ages ago sam maybe I'm not as clueless as you thought" he said winking

"what?"

"you like me as more than a friend" he said smirking

"no I don't" she said a little too quickly and nervously

"oh really then stop me from doing this" and he bent down and kissed her (he had gotten taller) and as he predicted she didn't stop him she just kissed back then he pulled away

"now today has bin a good day" said danny smirking "and you didn't stop me" he added

"I know now who says we do that again"

"I'm with you on that one" and he kissed her again this one more passionate than the last one add a bit of tongue action in there too while your at it and a few moans of pleasure on sam's account as danny pulled away again

"so what should we call each other a couple, dating erm"

"a couple sounds nice" she said hugging him

"yeah it does have a nice ring to it, man tuckers guna get a kick out of this"

"I know I'll bet by the end of tomorrow the whole school knows" said sam

"I bet by the time half the day of school has gone everyone knows"

"yeah that's more like it" and little did they know they were both right just after lunch everyone in Casper and in the neighbourhood knew that the lovebirds were together forever and no matter how hard she tried paulina could not get danny away from sam but that's another story for another day

**how'd you like it a bit of maddie and danny bonding going on at the beginning and I'm sorry this wasn't actually intended to go dxs but I couldn't help it it's like it wrote it's self I mean I was doing the typing and it was just putting it into words, oww I don't know how to explain it but I have my crazy friend here today and he wants to type so I'll let him, hi guys I'm just here to say REVIEW or I'll hang you from your roof I've already done that to a kid today he messed with the wrong guy I'll let Blackgem have the comp back now, thank you danny now please review and NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
